Feuerprobe
by Lady Liadan
Summary: Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kommt von einer 100 Drabbles Challenge auf www.alraune.winterwitch.de Ich habe mir Lucius Malfoy als Claim ausgesucht, mit 100 Tagebucheinträgen, die seine Entwicklung während Deathly Hallows nachvollziehen.
1. Prima Materia

Feuerprobe

_Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kommt von einer 100 Drabbles Challenge auf ._

_Ich habe mir Lucius Malfoy als Claim ausgesucht, mit 100 Tagebucheinträgen, die seine Entwicklung während Deathly Hallows nachvollziehen, vom Sommer 1997 nach seiner Befreiung aus Askaban zum Sommer 1998, als sich seine Familie endgültig von Voldemorts Agenda lossagt._

_Die Idee hinter den Tagebucheinträgen ist es, eine Transformation nachzuvollziehen, nicht viel anders als die Transformation der Alchemie, von der prima materia zum Elixir, von Blei zu Gold. Jeweils 10 Drabbles bilden ein Kapitel, die Orts- und Datumsangaben sind dabei in den 100 Wörtern mitgezählt._

_Die überschriften und Ziffern verweisen auf die Drabblestabelle auf der Alraune Website._

--------------

**23. Schlafen**

Malfoy Manor, 29. Juni

Perdurabo – ich werde durchhalten – die schlaflosen Nächte in klirrender Kälte und die beiläufige Grausamkeit der Wachen – welches Schlammblut hat schon die Gelegenheit, es einem Malfoy heimzuzahlen?

Perdurabo – ich werde durchhalten – die stumme Anklage in Narzissas Augen und das Dunkle Mal, auf Dracos Arm eingebrannt, weil ich nicht da war, ihn zu schützen.

Perdurabo – ich werde durchhalten – die zu finden, die mich für ein Jahr in die Hölle schickten, und mich an ihnen allen zu rächen.

Perdurabo – ich werde durchhalten – einem Halbblut dankbar sein zu müssen, weil seine Macht den Freibrief schickte, der mich aus Azkaban entlies.

**12. Gewand**

Malfoy Manor, 1. Juli

Merlins Unterhemd! Den ganzen Morgen haben mir die Hauselfen meine Roben angepasst, und nichts sitzt mehr, alles schlottert einfach nur mitleiderregend an mir herum. Wie zum Teufel soll ich mich da im Ministerium blicken lassen und einen meiner Würde entsprechenden Eindruck hinterlassen?

Narzissa schlägt einen Einkaufsbummel in London vor, aber danach steht mir wirklich nicht der Sinn. Die Familienfinanzen sehen im Moment marode aus, und außerdem habe ich nichts anzuziehen, um überhaupt aus dem Haus zu gehen!

Zeit, die Feder mit dem Zauberstab zu vertauschen – hoffentlich bin ich nach einem Jahr nicht ganz aus der übung!

**72. Regen**

Malfoy Manor, 3. Juli

Sie fährt mir ihren Fingern eine ihr unbekannten Narbe nach. Ich liege neben ihr, höre den Sommerregen, der gegen die Fenster flüstert.

Sie stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen, beugt ihr Gesicht zu mir.

„Wie war es?" fragt sie leise, und ich weiss, sie meint nicht, was wir die letzte halbe Stunde getan haben. Es ist die Frage, die wir beide seit Tagen umschleichen. Tausend Erinnerungen, die ich nicht will, die sie nicht braucht. Aber ich habe sie noch nie belogen.

Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, wie man lächelt. „Ich habe dich dort vermisst, Narzissa," antworte ich.

**04. Schluesselblume**

Malfoy Manor, 4. Juli

Mein Sohn räkelt sich im Salon auf einem Sofa, die Schuhe auf dem Brokatbezug. Er hat mich nicht bemerkt.

Mir liegt eine schneidende Bemerkung auf den Lippen, da sehe ich, wie er seinen linken Arm anwinkelt, gegen die Brust presst. Ich kenne die Geste: es ist wie ein Kriechen von Würmern unter der Haut, aber Kratzen macht alles viel schlimmer.

Ich setze mich zu ihm, ziehe eine flache Dose aus der Westentasche. „Die Schlüsselblumensalbe deiner Mutter, Draco. Nimm, es hilft." Er sieht mich an, setzt sich gerade hin, zögert zuerst, dann rollt er den Hemdsärmel auf...

**36. Vergangenheit**

...Ich sehe die bekannten Umrisslinien des Schädels mit der Schlange. Dracos Mal wirkt dunkler, schärfer als meines.

„Warum?" frage ich, als er die honigfarbene Salbe einmassiert.

Er sieht mich an, zuckt die Schultern. „Warum hast du das damals gemacht, Vater?"

Ich denke zurück, versuche mich zu erinnern. Ich war nicht viel älter als Draco.

„Der Wunsch nach mehr Macht, sich zu etwas Größerem bekennen, das Wissen, das andere mich fürchten werden."

Die Worte klingen jetzt hohl, aber er nickt zustimmend als hätte ich ihm aus der Seele gesprochen. Wie kann ich seine Entscheidung verurteilen, wenn er mir so ähnlich ist?

**69. Teufel**

Malfoy Manor, 6. Juli

Wer einen Pakt mit dem Teufel macht, dessen Schulden werden eingetrieben. Heute habe ich bezahlt – für meine Freiheit – mit einem neuen Gefängnis. Der Kerker ist mein eigenes Haus.

Natürlich bemüht sich der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr selbst her, sondern schickt seine Lakeien, und diese elende, schleimige Ratte von einem Gryffindor hat uns heute in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß wir die „unsägliche Ehre" haben, seiner Lordschaft und dem ganzen Gefolge der Todesser als neues Hauptquartier dienen zu dürfen.

Ich hätte ihn am liebsten wie eine zertretene Kakerlake von meinem Stiefel gewischt, stattdessen hat Narzissa die Gästezimmer herrichten lassen.

**32. brauen**

Malfoy Manor, 14. Juli

Aller üblen Nachrede zum Trotz sind wir Slytherins eigentlich nur Pragmatiker, und damit heiligt für uns der Zweck die Mittel.

Man hat mich verschiedentlich beschuldigt nicht davor zurückzuschrecken, kleinen Mädchen tödliche, schwarzmagische Gegenstände unterzuschieben, die Unverzeilichen zu verwenden oder Todesser auf Hogwartsschüler anzusetzen, aber wenn es dazu dient, Blutsverräter zu stoppen und die bornierte, muggeldienerische Politik des Magieministeriums zu ändern, dann sah ich diese Mittel immer als gerechtfertigt an. Man kann halt keine Zaubertränke brauen, ohne Kräuter zu zerschneiden!

Nun aber haben mir meine neuen Hausgäste eine frische und sehr beunruhigende Perspektive auf die „Mittel" eröffnet...

**20. Knochen**

...da ist also nun McNair, der unverfroren seinen Kautabak auf unsere Perserteppiche spuckt, Greyback, der letzten Vollmond erstmal die Pfauen im Park jagen musste - ganz zu schweigen von dem hysterischen, angenagten Achtjährigen, der einen Obliviatus brauchte, bevor wir ihn laufenlassen konnten. Bellatrix und Rodolphus arbeiten kreischend an ihrer Ehekrise; und beim nächtlichen Gang aufs Badezimmer stolpert man jedesmal über Nagini, die im ganzen Haus umherkriecht, wenn sie nicht gerade irgendwelche dubiosen Knochen im Kräutergarten auswürgt.

Wenn das wirklich die Mittel zur übernahme unsere Gesellschaft sind, dann kommen mir as Slytherin nun doch so langsam die Zweifel. Diese Leute sind eine Katastrophe!

**06. Verlies**

Malfoy Manor, 17. Juli

Normalerweise zolle ich meinen Vorfahren den gebührenden Respekt, aber der alte Mordred Malfoy war ein kompletter Volltrottel! Wie kann man ein verdammtes Verlies direkt unter dem eigenen Wohnzimmer anlegen? Bisher hat es mich nicht gestört, weil wir es nur als Versteck fuer schwarzmagische Objekte benutzt haben, aber jetzt hat der Dunkle Lord dort Gefangene einquartiert...

Gestern haben er und Wurmschwanz sich unten um den entführten Ollivander gekümmert – irgendwas wegen Zauberstäben. Es war wohl nicht sehr angenehm fuer den Mann, denn es gab ein schreckliches Gebrüll und Theater.

Dabei soll einer in Ruhe oben den Tagespropheten lesen!

**30. Pfefferminze**

Malfoy Manor, 20. Juli, nachmittags

Severus ist zu Besuch. Er nippt an einem Glass Pfefferminztee und ich überlege mir, wie ich mich bei ihm bedanken soll, daß er Draco letzten Sommer das Leben gerettet hat, indem her den alten Narren Dumbledore endlich umgelegt hat. Mir fällt nichts ein, was mich als Vater nicht völlig blamiert dastehen läßt.

Schließlich lasse ich das Thema fallen: „Wenigstens werden jetzt solche Unsitten wie Muggelstudien aufhören," stelle ich zufrieden fest.

Tiefschwarze, ausdruckslose Augen fixieren mich. Severus stellt den Tee weg. „Die Lehrplanänderung hängt überm Tisch im Eßzimmer, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest."


	2. Saturn Blei

**92. Zauberstab**

Malfoy Manor, 20. Juli, abends

Eine Hand vor dem Abgrund – eine Hand in der tiefsten Finsternis – ihre Hand...

„Lucius, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du noch einen Zauberstab brauchst," schnarrt seine Stimme. Rubin und Blut durchboren mich, sehen auf den Grund meiner Seele, tauchen ein in das schwarze Wasser meiner Verzweiflung, suhlen sich darin, mit schweinischem Wohlbehagen. Und vor allen gebe ich auf, was mich im Innersten zu dem macht, was ich bin; sehe feixende Fratzen perverser Schadenfreude ringsum. „Ulme und Drachenherzsehne, mein Lord..."

Ihre Hand – kühl, bestimmt, ohne Zittern – in der tiefsten Finsternis ist das alles was mir bleibt.

**59. versuchen**

Malfoy Manor, 21. Juli

Es ist still im Haus, graues Morgenlicht filtert durch die hohen Fenster. Narzissa sitzt verloren zwischen den zerwühlten Bettlaken und sieht mich an. „Der Anfang vom Ende," murmelt sie, aber es ist kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme, nur leidenschaftslose Akzeptanz.

Dann langt sie mir einer entschiedenen Bewegung zum Nachttisch hinüber und reicht mir ihren Zauberstab. „Hier, probier es, Lucius," ermuntert sie mich.

Meine Finger schliessen sich dankbar um helles, ungewohntes Holz – Eibe mit Veelahaar, 13 Zoll – ich hole aus, ziele auf ein Kissen: „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Und dann sind wir von einem Schneegestöber aus explodierenden Federn umgeben.

**87. Tod**

Malfoy Manor, 23. Juli

Er steht wieder in Eßzimmer vor der langen Tafel, die schmalen Schultern hochgezogen, starrt ins Leere, dort wo vor vier Tagen eine Frau grotesk von der Decke baumelte. Fahrig streicht eine Hand durch die blonden Haare, dann dreht er sich um, zuckt zusammen als er mich sieht.

Ich sehe ihn noch neben mir von seinem Stuhl fallen, als der Körper der toten Lehrerin auf die Tischplatte kracht, aber es war nicht die einzige Blamage für uns an jenem schwarzen Abend.

Er leckt sich nervös die Lippen. „Vater..."

Eine Geste von mir schneidet ihm das Wort ab...

**65. bitter**

... ich war in seinem Alter härter; und so bitter es sein mag: er muß etweder aufholen oder untergehen.

„Was soll das, Draco? Eine Blutsverräterin ist tot. Du akzeptierst das oder du bist als nächstes dran."

Er wirkt jetzt, als wollte er am liebsten weglaufen, aber dann bricht es aus ihm heraus: „Es muß nicht so sein, Vater. Er – er hat gesagt, er kann uns beschützen, wenn wir..."

Ich starre ihn an: „Wer?!"

„D-d-dumbledore," stottert er.

Ich zögere keine Sekunde, schlage ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. – Ihm diese wahnsinnige, unmögliche Hoffnung zu erlauben, wäre die grausamere Wahl.

**27. Besen**

Malfoy Manor, 27. Juli

Die wirren Stimmen der Kombattanten sind nur noch ein Echo: „Wahnsinn, haste gesehen, wie er Moody vom Besen gefegt hat?!" – „Mensch, Rodolphus hat's ganz schön übel erwischt..." – „Wir haben den verdammten Potterbengel wieder nicht erledigt!"

Trampelnd verteilt sich alles im Haus – der Dunkle Lord und Wurmschwanz haben ein paar interessante Fragen an Ollivander; der Rest ist unterwegs in die Küche oder auf die Zimmer.

Ich bleibe allein in der Eingangshalle zurück, starre auf die Ulmenholzspäne in meinen Händen und höre noch immer die ölige Stimme, die mir ins Ohr zischelt: „Selbst Dein Zauberstab taugt nichts, Malfoy!"

**08. Heckenrose**

Malfoy Manor, 29. Juli

Sie sitzt allein im Park auf einer Bank, perfekt wie immer: graue Seide, frisiertes Haar, die schmalen Schultern aufrecht. Sie hat sich weggewendet vom Haus, zerpflückt mit den Fingern weiße Heckenrosenblätter vom Strauch neben ihr.

Ich mußte früher immer lächeln über diese Unruhe in ihren Händen.

Für einen Moment erwäge ich, zu ihr zu gehen, aber ich habe ihr nichts zu sagen, was die hundert Ohren in diesem Haus hören dürfen. Reue ist keine Option fuer Todesser, beleidigt nur Narzissas eigene Stärke.

Ich schließe die Vorhänge gegen meine momentane Schwäche, wende mich wieder meinen Abrechnungen zu.

**56. Macht**

Malfoy Manor, 31. July

Ich sehe meiner Eule zu, die sich auf dem Fenstersims die Flügel putzt und lese das Pergament noch einmal – die Schachfiguren sind in Position: Thicknesse unter dem Imperius, die Reporter vom Tagespropheten gekauft, Schlüsselpositionen im Ministerium mit unseren Leuten besetzt. Morgen wird die Macht uns gehören, wird das Magieministerium wie eine reife Frucht in unsere Hände fallen.

Ich fühle keinen Triumph: meine Beteiligung ist gleichgütig, sogar unerwünscht, mein Geld gerade noch gut genug für Bestechungen. Mein Sohn steht jetzt an meiner Stelle, und ich kann nur hoffen, daß er die Revolte des morgigen Tages überlebt.

**35. stolpern**

Malfoy Manor, 1. August

Er kommt mit vier vermummten Gestalten die Auffahrt zum Haus herauf. Im Abendlicht leuchtet sein zerzaustes Haar hell zwischen den schwarzen Roben. Ich erkenne Bellatrix und Dolohov, die ihn begleiten. Narzissas Hand krampft sich um meine.

„Er lebt," flüstert sie.

Ich lasse sie los, damit sie ihm entgegengehen kann. In der Eingangshalle löst er sich aus der Gruppe der Todesser, taumelt stolpernd auf sie zu. Sie fängt ihn, hält ihn.

„Rowle," würgt er. „Mir's schlecht!"

Bella lacht rauh; sie klopft ihm gutgelaunt auf die Schulter – „Na, für deinen ersten Cruciatus warst du gar nicht so übel..."

**42. Froschlaich**

Malfoy Manor, 3. August

Wir haben einen neuen Hauselfen. Seit Malfoy Manor als unser Hauptquartier dient, ist die Elfendienerschaft an einem Punkt, wo auch Selbstbestrafung nicht mehr hilft. Der Ersatz für Dobby ist spindeldürr, furchtbar nervös seit der Zauberbannung an die Familie, und von unbestimmbarem Geschlecht.

Heute hatte „Es" die Aufgabe, in der Küche auszuhelfen. Ich sehe angespannt in die Runde, aber niemand hat bisher gemäkelt. Als ich mich dem Dessert zuwende, reißt mich die kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was IST das? Froschlaich?!"

Ich starre entsetzt auf die Glasschüssel vor mir: – Tapiokapudding... Ich bin endgültig erledigt!

**62. sauer**

London, 8. August

Es ist windstill und entsetzlich heiß. Am schlimmsten aber quält die Langeweile. Ich sehe jetzt seit einer Stunde zu, wie sich Jugson heimlich in der Nase bohrt, wenn er glaubt, daß ich nicht aufpasse. Der Anblick ist kaum mehr erheiternd als die grauen, verdreckten Mauern der zwei Häuser mit den Nummern 11 und 13, zwischen denen sich absolut nichts bewegt.

Ein Rascheln schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Jugson hat eine Papiertüte aus seiner speckigen Robe gezogen und gräbt mit seinen fetten Fingern darin herum, hält sie dann mir hin und grinst: „Saure Drops, Lucius?"

Ich lehne ab.


	3. Jupiter Zinn

**41. Schierling**

London, 9. August

Wachwechsel: ich habe mich überreden lassen und sitze mit Rodolphus und Dolohov im „Tropfenden Kessel". Der Wirt schiebt mir ein Glas Feuerwhisky herüber mit einer Miene, als wünschte er, es sei ein Schierlingsbecher.

Ein paar Zauberer vom Nachbartisch biedern sich an, prosten uns zu: „Wurde auch Zeit, daß man Sie freiläßt, Mr. Malfoy!", „Justizirrtum!", „Glückwünsche!"

Andere werfen uns furchtsame oder haßerfüllte Blicke zu – würden sicher gerne etwas sagen, aber wagen es nicht. Wer Todessern querkommt, verschwindet.

Abschaum! Ich verachte sie gleichermaßen: die Wendehälse wie die Feiglinge, die nicht den Mumm habe, uns vor die Füße zu spucken.

**64. Werwolf**

Malfoy Manor, 10. August

Ich sehe es in ihren Augen – für einen Moment weiten sie sich vor Angst, dann werden sie schmal, kalt, dunkel vor Haß. Sie zieht ihre Roben vor der Brust zusammen, und ich kann ihre nächsten Worte hören, bevor sie die Lippen öffnet.

„Komm, Draco..."

Der Junge scheint sich innerlich zu schütteln, blinzelt, folgt seiner Mutter aus dem Zimmer. Sie schaut nicht zurück. Ich sehe zu, wortlos, unbewegt, und Ferir Greyback lehnt sich gegen die Wand, leckt sich die Lippen und starrt ihnen nach.

Dann wendet er sich mir zu, grinst dreist: „Das nächste Mal, eh, Malfoy?"

**91. Mitternacht**

Malfoy Manor 13. August

Mitternacht, doch auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer höre ich hinter Dracos Tür den bestimmten Tonfall einer Inkantation, sehe Licht. Ich klopfe und öffe. Da steht er, im Pyjama, mitten im Zimmer, den Zauberstab erhoben.

„Was machst du?"

„Nichts, Vater."

„Das sehe ich!"

Er zögert.

„Potter hat das letztes Schuljahr seinen Leuten beigebracht. Wir wissen es von Umbridges Verhören."

„Zeig's mir."

Er sieht mich an, grinst plötzlich: eine kraftvolle Spirale mit dem Stab.

„Expecto patronum!"

Schimmerndes Licht umhüllt uns, und ich sehe, wie ein kleines, leuchtendes, weißes Frettchen an meinen Hosenbein hochsaust, sich auf meiner Schulter einrollt...

**99. lernen **

...das kleine Lichtwesen wirkt völlig ausgelassen und verspielt. Als ich den Arm ausstrecke, läuft es auf meinem Hemdsärmel enlang, reibt seinen Kopf an meiner Hand.

Ich bin mit der Magie vertraut – Draco hat zweifellos Begabung.

„Du weißt, daß Dementoren offiziell unsere Verbuendeten sind. Warum den patronus lernen?"

Das Frettchen verblasst. Mein Sohn nickt stumm.

Ich winke ab - vergiß die Dementoren.

„Woran hast du bei der Visualisation gedacht?

Jetzt ist das Grinsen wieder da.

„Unsere erste Flugdemonstration für Mama. Weißt du noch: sie hat damals bei meinem Doppellooping fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und fürchterlich mit uns geschimpft. Wir mussten so lachen!"

**40. Pranger**

Malfoy Manor, 21. August

Er is endlich fort!

Ich sehe zu, wie die Hauselfen lange Streifen vergilbter, alter Schlangenhaut aus seinem Schlafzimmer schleppen und fühle mich, als hätte man mich gerade von neuem aus Askaban entlassen.

Wir stehen nicht mehr am Pranger: morgens, wenn seine roten Augen mich abschaetzend über die Teetasse hinweg mustern, wenn mir ein Blick wieder klarmacht, dass ich verspielt habe, dass er mich und meine Familie jederzeit ausloeschen koennte; abends, wenn seine Schergen sich um ihn versammeln, ihm die Stiefel lecken, Bericht erstatten und wie dumme Hunde auf Strafe oder Belobigung warten.

Er ist endlich fort!

**44. Koenig**

London, 1. September

Man fühlt den Wandel in der Luft – wo in den letzten Jahren Muggelabschaum dreist auf dem Bahnsteig herumlungerte und seine Bälger verabschiedete, sieht man nun allerorten nur echte Zauberer und Hexen, die ihre Kinder zum Zug bringen.

Narzissa trägt ihre neue Samtrobe und hat sich lässig bei mir eingehängt, Draco stiefelt neben uns her, und zwei Hauselfen verschwinden fast unter seinem Gepäck.

Ich pieke ihm unauffällig mit meinem Gehstock in die Rippen.

„Geh nicht so krumm," zische ich ihm zu.

Egal was vorgefallen ist, auch in diesem Jahr wird unser Sohn der ungekrönte Herrscher von Slytherin sein.

**79. Rabe**

Malfoy Manor, 2. September

Er hat mich seid der Schulzeit an einen Raben erinnert – die Federn in dunkles öl getaucht, hakenschnäblig, so hockt er da, die Schultern etwas hochgezoen, den Kopf spöttisch auf die Seite gelegt, intelligent, ohne daß man je genau weiß, was hinter the schwarzen, aufmerksamen Augen vorgeht, wendig, und doch immer ein Pechvogel mit dazu passendem Zynismus.

Trotzdem, er war ein verläßlicher Verbündeter über die Jahre – bei Bedarf mein Giftmischer und mein Nachschlagewerk, ein guter Mentor für Draco, Hilfe für Narzissa.

Ich tauche meine Feder ein:

„Lieber Severus,

Meine Glueckwünsche zu Deiner Berufung als Direktor von Hogwarts..."

**38. sammeln**

Malfoy Manor, 7. September

Es ist leer geworden im Haus – seit ihr Meister in eigener Sache unterwegs ist und seine Befehle sie nicht mehr um ihn sammeln, haben sich die meisten Todesser verabschieded. Geblieben sind drei Heimatlose, die ich gerne auch loswäre.

Wurmschwanz, dem sonst nur ein Rattenkäfig bliebe, drückt sich in den Verliesen herum und täuscht vor, er würde unseren Gefangenen bewachen. Bella fühlt sich wohl hier dem Dunklen Lord am nächsten – ihre Begleitung auf den Kontinent hat er immerhin abgelehnt. Rodolphus zeigt grimmige Treue. Er ist ihr schon nach Azaban gefolgt, da ist Malfoy Manor kaum ein Opfer.

**31. Kröte **

Malfoy Manor, 12. September

Ich überwinde meinen Ekel vor dem geduckten, krötenhaften Kerl und stelle Pettigrew auf dem Weg in die Kellerecke, die er sich als Schlafstelle ausgesucht hat. Er buckelt vor mir, verlegen, scharrt mit den Füssen.

Ich komme ohne Umschweife zur Sache: „Warum hast du Ihn gesucht, Ihn zurückgebracht?!"

Er zuckt zusammen, greift sich nervös an den Hals mit seiner seltsamen Silberhand.

„W-wie meinen Sie, Mr. Malfoy?"

Er zittert.

„S-sie sehen doch, was er mit denen macht, die ihn nicht gesucht haben. Und selbst ich – so treu, ihm so ergeben... Meine Hand..."

Ich beginne zu verstehen.

**20. Freie Auswahl - Angst**

Angst ist alles, was dieser Mann kennt, was ihn selbst noch dann an den Dunklen Lord gefesselt hat, als dieser vernichtet war, als er hätte frei sein können. Dabei hat er nichts mehr zu verlieren als sein miserables, wertloses, kleines Leben.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Ich bedeute ihm mit einer verächtlichen, knappen Geste zu schweigen und wende mich ab, aber die Frage bleibt: bin ich wie Pettigrew?

Ja, ich fürchte mich vor ihm, wäre ein Tor, wenn ich es nicht täte. Mir graut davor, was er meiner Familie antun könnte, aber ich zittere nicht um mein Leben. Meine Angst beherrscht mich nicht.


	4. Mars Eisen

**03. Wiese **

Malfoy Manor 13. September

Wenn Angst Wurmschwanz an Duweißtschonwen kettet, dann bleibt die Frage, was meine Schwägerin zu ihrer Treue motiviert. Ich finde Bellatrix auf der Wiese hinter dem Haus. Sie steht an eine steinerne Urne gelehnt und starrt auf die Bäume im Park, die sich von Grün zu Gold verfärben.

Sie sieht mich kurz an, als ich mich neben sie stelle und starrt dann wieder geradeaus.

„Du wünschst dir, er wäre hier," sage ich.

„Ja," antwortet sie mir geradeheraus. „Du hingegen kannst kaum dein Vergnügen verbergen, ihn loszusein. Du warst ihm nie wirklich ergeben, Lucius. Ich verachte deinen Opportunismus."

**84. Weisheit**

Subtilität ist nicht Bellas Stärke, aber das kommt mir jetzt zupaß.

„Zwölf Jahre Azkaban." Ich verberge nicht den Spott in meiner Simme. „Weißt du, ich kann dieses Opfer erst jetzt so recht würdigen. Du must verrückt gewesen sein, das für ihn zu tun. Und ihm ist es letztendlich völlig egal."

Sie wirbelt zu mir herum, und für einen panischen Moment muß ich an meinen zerstörten Zauberstab denken – wirklich weise, Lucius!

Doch dann sehe ich die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen als sie mich wütend und verletzt anstarrt. „Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für ihn täte, für ihn auf mich nähme."

**88. Quelle**

Ich beruhige sie mit ein paar Platitüden und mache mich davon. Wie zuvor Pettigrew hat sie mir ihre Motivation mehr als klar gezeigt. Furcht und jezt Verlangen – beides scheinen unzerstörbare Ketten, die an den Dunklen Lord binden.

Wenn es nicht Pettigrews nackter Terror ist, der mich bindet, bindet mich vielleicht Verlangen?

Nein, ich bin ihm nicht hörig wie meine verrückte Schwägerin, aber es war doch Verlangen, das mich zu den Todessern brachte: Verlangen aus dieser Qülle an Macht, an Zauberei schöpfen zu können, mit der Kraft des Erben Slytherins diese Welt so zu formen, wie ich es für richtig halte.

**61. Konflikt**

Ich habe den überwältigenden Wunsch, beides abstreifen zu können, keine Furcht, kein Verlangen. Könnte ich frei sein, wenn mir das gelänge?

„Non serviam!" Luzifers Credo: ich werde nicht dienen. Ich flüstere es, als ich wieder das Haus betrete. Wiederhole es, lauter, und noch einmal. Das Gefühl von Trotz, das mich durchströmt, ist beinahe lustvoll.

Aber ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich es auf keinen Konflikt ankommen lassen kann, sofern mir nicht der Sinn nach Selbstmord steht oder ich meine Familie opfern will. Ich habe meine Entscheidung vor langer Zeit getroffen und muß mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Und dennoch: „Non serviam..."

**33. Erker**

Malfoy Manor, 25. September

Ich sitze im Süderker der Bibliothek, so weit entfernt von meiner Versuchung wie möglich und denke nach: je mehr Zeit vergeht, je länger Er sich auf dem Kontinent herumtreibt, desto mehr muß ich an den Mann denken, der vergessen und nutzlos in meinem Keller verrottet. Nur wenige Räume trennen mich von einem weltberühmten Zauberstabkünstler...

Selbst Wurmschwanz hat er einen neuen gefertigt. Mich schmerzt mein Verlust wohl hundertmal am Tag, jedesmal, wenn ich instinktiv ziehe – und ins Leere greife. Doch wage ich es, Duweißtschonwem zu trotzen?

„Ich sehe nicht, warum du noch einen Zauberstab brauchst, Lucius."

Verdammt!

**58. riechen**

Malfoy Manor, 1. Oktober

Mein Entschluss steht fest – und wenn ich dafür draufgehe, sterbe ich wenigstens als Zauberer. Ich habe Wurmschwanz auf irgendeinen Botengang geschickt und entferne mit Narzissas geborgtem Stab mehr schlecht als recht die Siegelzauber vom Kellerverlies. Knarrend öffnet sich die schwere Tür.

Der Gestank, der mir entgegenschlägt, läßt mich für einen Moment würgen, bevor ich einen Lichtzauber zustandebringe.

Ollivander ist ein skelettdürres Bündel aus Lumpen am anderen Ende des Gewölbes. ächzend richtet er sich auf und blinzelt ins Licht.

Ich trete auf ihn zu. Er ist kaum in einer Position, abzulehnen.

„Ich habe einen Handel vorzuschlagen, Ollivander."

**10. Heilkräuter**

Malfoy Manor, 5. Oktober

Ich sehe zu, wie mein Hauself vorsichtig Heilkräuterkompressen auf Ollivanders schlimmste Verletzungen bindet. Damit ist mein Teil unserer Abmachung erfüllt. Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit bevor Pettigrew zurückkehrt, aber unter meiner Robe spüre ich den beruhigenden Umriß eines Holzstabes: vierzehneinhalb Zoll, elastisch, Ulme und Drachenherzsehne.

Er ist schlicht geschnitzt, ohne die eleganten, gedrechselten Ornamente meines alten Stabes und ich weiß, daß ich ihn verbergen muß, immer noch nicht öffentlich zaubern darf, aber all das zählt im Moment nicht. Was zählt ist das Wissen, daß ich wieder kann!

Ich möchte es am liebsten triumphierend herausschreien: „Non serviam!"

**49. Katze**

Malfoy Manor, 10. Oktober

Ich sehe von meinem Buch auf und beobachte, wie Narzissas Abessinerkatze mit stolz erhobenem Schwanz in mein Büro stolziert. Sie hat etwas Gefiedertes im Maul, das sie mir jetzt zu Füßen legt und dann ihren Kopf auffordernd an meinen Beinen reibt.

Natürlich, der kleine, unglückliche Spatz ist ein Geschenk, und eine Belobigung erscheint ihr als ihr Vorrecht. Ich seufze, lege das Grimoire auf die Seite, hebe sie auf meinen Schoß und kraule sie, wie es sich für einen dressierten Menschen geziemt. Sie schnurrt zufrieden. Die Welt ist in Ordnung.

Und dann transformiert sich plötzlich die Szene.

**26. Hexenmeister**

Während ich klatsche und einem Hauselfen bedeute, den Vogel zu entsorgen, wird mir klar, daß ich und dutzende anderer Zauberer seit Jahren denselben Leitstern haben wie unsere Katze: wer immer auch Duweißtschonwem den jungen Potter zu Füssen legen könnte, dürfte ebenfalls auf die Belohnung unseres Hexenmeisters rechnen – obwohl ich wahrscheinlich nicht so weit gehen würde, ihm bettelnd um die Beine zu streichen.

Ich muss unwillkürlich auflachen bei dieser absurden Vorstellung. Isis erschreckt sich und springt elegant zu Boden.

Die Todesser, nichts anderes als eine Herde frustrierter Katzen, die ihren Vogel nicht fangen können. Wie konnten wir es soweit kommen lassen?

**98. beliebiges Fest - Halloween**

Bei den Crabbes, 31. Oktober

Narzissa und ich sind zu Halloween zu den Crabbes eingeladen.

Eigentlich steht uns nicht der Sinn nach Festen, aber man muß den Schein wahren, und vielleicht tun uns beiden ein paar Stunden der Zerstreuung gut.

Narzissa hat ein tief ausgeschnittenes, enges, schwarzes Samtkleid ausgewählt, das mir jedenfalls dabei sehr zu helfen scheint. Als ich meine Frau zwischen all den matronenhaften Hexen zur Tanzfläche führe und aus dem Augenwinkel sehe, wie die anderen Männer hinter ihr herstarren, kann ich nicht umhin, mir einzugestehen, daß es eine Menge gibt, für das es sich doch zu leben lohnt...


	5. Venus Kupfer

**19. Safran**

Malfoy Manor, 5. November

Die grüne Glasflasche ist leer. In einem Anflug von Panik stelle ich sie auf den Kopf und schüttele sie – aber da ist unwiderruflich kein Tropfen mehr. Ich schlinge mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften und gehe zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Cissy?"

Sie schläft noch halb, gähnt mich an und blickt mißbilligend auf meine nassen Haare. Ich weiß, daß ich alle überredungskünste aufwenden muss, denn sie haßt den intensiven Geruch von Safran. Leider ist es ein Hauptingredienz, und niemand mischt die Tinktur so gut wie sie.

Ich setze mein charmantestes Lächeln auf.

„Liebes, wir haben keinen Haarconditioner mehr..."

**86. Faulheit**

Malfoy Manor, 3. Dezember

Der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr, Zeit für einen Spaziergang. Ich helfe Narzissa in ihre warmen Pelzroben und pfeife nach den Hunden. Castor und Pollux sind kaum zu bändigen, und bei hundert Pfund irischem Wolfshund kann man sich auf einiges gefasst machen.

Meine Frau greift Pollux ins zottige Fell und lacht. „Du hast die beiden nur gekauft, um die Hauselfen zu ärgern, mein Lieber..."

Ich zucke die Schultern und streiche über den silbernen Schlangenknauf meines Spazierstocks, der wieder einen Zauberstab birgt.

„Das faule Pack hat ja sonst nichts zu tun, wenn Draco in der Schule ist."

**23. Schnee**

Wir lassen das Haus und den Park hinter uns und biegen in eine schmale Landstrasse ab. Die Hunde rennen voraus, schnobern im Schnee und kommen bellend zurück. Ich teile ihr Gefühl von ausgelassener Befreiung: um uns nichts als die winterliche, sanft rollende Hügellandschaft Wiltshires. Die kleinen Muggelgehöfte hier und dort ducken sich unter ihrer weissen Last – man kann sie gut übersehen.

Stattdessen erinnern alte Steinkreise an die magische Geschichte dieser Gegend. Wir Malfoys haben hier ununterbrochen gewohnt seit Reynard de Mal-Foi den Besitz von Wilhelm dem Eroberer bekam. Ohne seine Zauberkräfte wäre die Schlacht von Hastings ganz anders ausgegangen...

**82. Fels**

Ich brauchte diesen Ausflug, diese Erinnerungen, und als ich in Narzissas windgerötetes Gesicht mit ihren klaren Augen blicke, weiss ich, dass es ihr nicht anders geht. Wir haben keine Spione, keine Lauscher um uns. In einer kleinen Senke bleiben wir stehen.

„Wir stehen das durch," sagt sie fest und greift nach meinen Händen, mein Fels in der Brandung. „Unsere Familien haben die Inquisition und die Koboldkriege überstanden. Dies hier ist gar nichts. Wir werden überleben und triumphieren!"

„Er ist immerhin unsterblich...," gebe ich zu bedenken.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf: „Er hat zuviel Angst, als dass ich ihm das glauben könnte."

**25. Ingwer**

Malfoy Manor 20. Dezember

Draco ist für die Feiertage nachhause gekommen. Die Zeit in Howarts hat ihm sehr gutgetan. Er wirkt ausgeglichener als im Sommer, und Narzissa ist glücklich, verwöhnt ihn mit Zimtsternen und Ingwerbonbons.

Doch der Frieden hält nicht lange. Ich komme gerade aus dem Salon, als zwei Todesser in der Eingangshalle auftauchen, Travers und Selwyn. Sie lachen rauh, halten zwischen sich ein blondes junges Mädchen fest. Sie windet sich, bittet, sie loszulassen. Der Lärm ruft auch Draco auf den Plan.

„Was soll das," herrsche ich meinen Besuch an. „Wer ist das?!"

Draco antwortet für die beiden.

„Luna Lovegood."

**68. Haar**

„Freundin von Potter, nich?!" grinst Travers und schubst sie gegen Selwyn. „Ihr Vater ist ein guter Bekannter der Weasleys, dieser Blutsverräter."

Selwyn greift ihr grob in die dichten, langen Haare, sodaß sie ihr Gesicht nicht wegdrehen kann. „Wir sagen deinem Alten, er kriegt dich erst wieder, wenn er uns hilft, Potter zu fangen."

Sie schluchtzt auf. Draco steht jetzt neben mir. Ich kenne Xenophilus Lovegood. Der Mann ist ein kompletter Idiot, aber harmlos, und die Familie ist reinblütig. Daß Lovegood in der Lage wäre, Potter in die Falle zu locken, ist einfach absurd.

Ich sehe meinen Sohn an.

„Stimmt das?"

**63. süß**

Draco zuckt die Schultern. „Sie ist in Ravenclaw, aber ich hab sie nie mit Potter zusammen gesehen."

Luna sieht mich an. Sie hat riesige, angstweite blaue Augen. Mir fällt auf, daß sie aus irgendeinem Grund ein paar Radieschen als Ohrringe trägt.

Die beiden Todesser genießen den Terror ihrer Gefangenen.

„Weißt du," bedroht Selwyn sie jetzt: „Wir sagen deinem Vater nicht, in welchem Zustand er dich wiederkriegt. Kein Grund warum ich und mein Kumpel hier nicht erst noch ein bißchen Spaß mit dir haben können, so ein süßes, kleines Ding, eh?"

Travers rückt gierig näher, befingert sie, während Selwyn sie hält.

**05. Rüstung**

Sie wehrt sich jetzt nicht mehr, aber sie sieht mich immer noch unverwandt an: eine junge, reinblütige Hexe, so alt wie mein Sohn. Mein Entschluß steht fest.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten bin ich bei ihr, packe sie grob und stoße sie auf Draco zu, der sie geistesgegenwärtig fängt, bevor sie gegen die Rüstung prallt, die neben dem Eingangsportal steht. Jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen!

„Sperr sie ins Verlies zu Ollivander," befehle ich meinem Sohn. Dann greife ich Selwyn am Umhang.

„Mein Haus ist kein Puff," zische ich ihn an. „Und jetzt verschwindet hier! Wenn Lovegood Potter fängt, kann er sie wiederhaben."

**21. Mistel**

Malfoy Manor 21. Dezember

Gestern hat Narzissa einen Mistelzweig in der Eingangshalle aufgehängt, doch als wir uns das nächste Mal an Ort und Stelle begegnen, legt sie mir anstelle eines Kusses die Finger auf die Lippen und zieht mich fort, den Flur entlang.

Und dann sehe ich es: Bella, die sich an der Freitreppe herumdrückt, die Augen starr auf die Salontür gerichtet, wo jetzt Stühle über den Boden schrammen. Das Portal öffnet sich und Duweißtschonwer stolziert ahnungslos in die Falle. Bella prescht vor – und verliert die Nerven, drückt sich mit einer linkischen Verbeugung an ihm vorbei. Narzissa kichert – kleine Freuden!

**67. Kessel**

Malfoy Manor, 27. Dezember

Das einzige Julfest, das schlimmer war als dieses, habe ich letztes Jahr in Askaban durchlebt. Die Eiseskälte hatte mich mit einer doppelten Lungenentzündung ins Lazarett befördert, und die Festtage sind eine nur halbbewußtlose Erinnerung an quälenden Husten und kesselweise ekelhaft bittere Salvia- und Astralagustränke.

Mit Duweißtschonwem als Hausgast dieses Jahr bekommen diese Erinnerungen allerdings fast eine nostalgische Note...

Der einzige Lichtblick war wirklich die Tatsache, daß kein Familienmitglied einen Cruciatus über sich ergehen lassen mußte, aber mit Ihm am Tisch hatte unser Festmahl eher die Atmosphäre eines Leichenschmauses.

Immerhin hat ihm Narzissas Geschenk schwarzer Seidenroben gefallen.


	6. Merkur Quecksilber

**22. Stechpalme**

Malfoy Manor 2. Januar

Er sitzt im Salon an einem Tisch: die langen Finger spielen gedankenverloren mit einer übriggebliebenen Stechpalmendekoration. Ich will mich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung aus der Schußlinie ziehen, aber er winkt mir zu bleiben.

Ich ziehe einen Stuhl heran und setze mich. Rote Augen mustern mich für einen Moment.

„Du hast eine Frage," sagt er.

„Ja, mein Lord. Meine Gefangenschaft. Ihr habt nichts gegen meine Einkerkerung unternommen. Was hat nach einem Jahr Euren Sinneswandel verursacht?"

Er legt seine Hände zusammen.

„Ich hatte keinen Sinneswandel, Lucius. Ich brauchte dich für die Machtübernahme, sonst wärest du immer noch dort."

**64. herb**

Die kaltschäuzige, direkte Antwort ist schon herb, doch wie hätte ich ihm etwas anderes als puren Egoismus unterstellen können.

„Aber das ist nicht deine einzige Frage," stellt er fest.

Verdammte Legilimentik! Nur die Wahrheit wird mir jetzt helfen.

„Warum diese unerbittliche Rachsucht, mein Lord? Andere haben schwerer gefehlt als ich. Haben wir für das Debakel im Ministerium nicht genug bezahlt? Und meinen Sohn trifft an meiner Niederlage nicht einmal die Schuld."

Jetzt verzieht sich sein lippenloser Mund zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Lucius, Lucius, du hast keine Ahnung, wofür du wirklich bezahlst, nicht war? Aber das sollte mich eigentlich nicht wundern."

**60. Freie Auswahl – blond**

„Weißt Du, Muggel haben eine amüsante Sitte. Sie erzählen sich eine Art von Witzen, deren Pointe darin besteht, daß Blonde ungefähr die Intelligenz von Bergtrollen besitzen."

Ich versuche, bei dieser unglaublichen Beleidigung kühl zu bleiben, aber Er hat es natürlich doch in meinen Augen gelesen.

„Du bist wütend, Lucius, aber ich werde dir deine unentschuldbare Dummheit genau beweisen.

Vor Jahren gab ich dir ein kleines schwarzes Buch mit leeren Seiten. Ich befahl dir, dieses Buch mit deinem Leben zu schützen, weil es mir viel bedeutete. Du hast mir das damals unter Eid versprochen. Was hast du mit dem Buch gemacht?"

**15. Turnier**

Ich schlucke hart. Das verflixte Tagebuch!

„Mein Lord, ich sah eine Chance, für uns einen wichtigen Sieg zu erringen. Wenn der Erbe Slytherins die Schlammblüter an der Schule ausgemerzt hätte und, wie ich beabsichtigt hatte, Dumbledore entlassen worden wäre, so hätte unsere Sache..."

„Schweig!" Seine Stimme ist scharf und kalt wie Stahl.

„Belüge mich nicht! Wärend andere meiner Gefolgsleute wie der junge Bartemius während des Zaubererturniers Leib und Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben, um mir zu dienen, hast du meine Abwesenheit damit verplempert, deine kleine Privatfehde mit Arthur Weasly zu führen. Dieses Buch war mir so wichtig wie mein Leben!"

**90. Gewürz**

Ich weiß nichts zu erwidern. Bin ich so intelligent wie ein Bergtroll? Im Moment hat Duweißtschonwer mich beinahe überzeugt.

„Du hieltest mich für tot," entlarvt er mich. „Du dachtest, du hättest an meinem Tagebuch ein nettes, kleines Erbstück, das du nach deinem Gutdünken und zu deinem Vorteil verwenden könntest."

Er beugt sich vor.

„Du wagst, dich über deine Behandlung zu beklagen, Lucius? Wenn dein Geld und dein Einfluß mir in den letzten Jahren nicht geholfen hätten, so wärest du mit deiner ganzen Familie schon längst dort, wo der Pfeffer wächst.

Persönlich glaube ich, es geht euch noch viel zu gut!"

**14. Barde**

Malfoy Manor, 10. Januar

Die Festtagsgäste sind endlich fort. Ich finde Narzissa in Dracos Zimmer. Sie starrt aus dem Fenster in den nebligen Park.

Ich weiß, was sie bewegt, küsse sie wortlos und setze mich neben sie. Sie ergreift meine Hand, und dann sehe ich das alte, zerlesene Buch auf ihrem Schoß: „Die Märchen von Beedle, dem Barden."

Ich erinnere mich an jedes Detail... an die sorgfaltig mit einem Papiermesser ausgetrennten Seiten der obszönen Geschichte vom Brunnen des Glücks, das Eselsohr auf Seite 12 und Dracos Kritzelei von den drei Brüdern und dem Tod.

„Er ist so allein," sagt sie.

**45. Winter**

Ich will sie beruhigen: „Cissy, er hatte noch nie so viele Verbündete: die Carrows an der Schule, und Severus als Direktor. Es gibt keinen Dumbledore mehr, keinen Hagrid, keine mörderischen Hippogreifen..."

Sie sieht mich an, graues Winterlicht in den schmalen Augen.

„Warum mache ich mir dann mehr Sorgen um ihn als in all den Jahren zuvor?"

Darauf habe ich keine Antwort.

Sie lehnt sich an mich.

„Er hätte nicht so schnell erwachsen werden müssen..."

Ich fühle mein Versagen wie eine bleierne Last auf mir, doch ihre Umarmung lenkt mich ab. „Nicht du," sagt sie leise. „Es ist Seine Schuld!"

**24. Tee**

London, 14. Februar

Die Konversation in Madam Greenes wegen des Regens halbleerer Teestube wirkt gedämpft. Ich bin es inzwischen gewöhnt, bei meinen Geschäftsbesuchen in London wie ein Quintaped angestarrt zu werden – mit einer Mischung aus Horror und Neugierde – aber Narzissa, die sich über einer Tasse Lapsang Souchong mit Mrs. Parkinson unterhält, wirkt doch leicht irritiert, als sie immer wieder aufblickt und sich mit einer flinken Geste das Haar hinter dem linken Ohr zurückstreicht.

Ich kann der tiefschürfenden Analyse der Beziehung zwischen Draco und Pansy wenig abgewinnen, die meine Begleiterinnen so sehr zu faszinieren scheint, und plane heimlich einen unverfänglichen Abgang.

**80. Freie Auswahl – Horn**

Endlich kommt mir der rettende Gedanke. Ich stelle meine Tasse ab und beuge mich zu meiner Frau herüber.

„Liebes, du vergibst mir hoffentlich meine Fahnenflucht, aber ich möchte noch eine Geburtstagsüberraschung für dich organisieren."

Sie lächelt erfreut, wie erwartet. Einem Geschenk hat sie noch nie widerstehen können.

Mrs. Parkinson nimmt meinen Abschied kaum war, sondern redet nach ihrer Art einfach ohne Punkt und Komma weiter. Als potentielle Schwiegermutter ist sie wirklich völlig unzumutbar.

Vielleicht sollte ich dazu doch mal mit Draco ein Wörtchen wechseln: er mag sich ja gut und gerne bei Pansy die Hörner abstoßen, aber es gibt Grenzen.

**100. Freie Auswahl – Silber**

Nach der muffigen Atmosphäre der Teestube erscheint mir die kühle Regenluft als eine Wohltat. Ich berühre leicht meine Gestock und murmele ein leises „repellio", um nicht naß zu werden.

Ein paar Geschäfte weiter bleibe ich kurz vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Die Schmuckauslage bei Morton & Magpie ist unverändert, und in der rechten Ecke steht eine schwarze, samtbezogene Büste mit einem exquisiten Silbercollier: zwei schmale Ketten enden in geschliffenen Onyxperlen. Daran befestigt ist eine in sich verschlungene Silberschlange mit wunderbar detaillierter Schuppenhaut und winzigen eingesetzten Smaragdaugen.

Als ich die ziselierte Klinke der Ladentür ergreife weiß ich, das wird Narzissas perfektes Geschenk.


	7. Mond Silber

**57. schmecken**

Malfoy Manor, 24. März

Der Werwolf und seine Kumpane sind wieder da, stampfen mit der üblichen Mischung aus dubiosem Körpergeruch und kruden Manieren in unser Wohnzimmer, aber sie haben diesmal unsere potentielle Erlösung im Schlepptau – vier Kinder und einen Kobold: einen Weasley, die Grangerschlampe und – wenn Draco nur bessere Augen im Kopf hätte – HARRY POTTER...

Merlin, wenn es uns gelungen sein sollte, Potter dingfest zu machen! Für einen Moment fällt mir wieder unsere Katze mit dem Spatzen ein, aber das ist mir jetzt egal. Wir können uns rehabilitiern, alles ist vergessen. Ich kann den Sieg schon auf der Zunge schmecken!

**54. Eifersucht**

Ich bin nicht der einzige, der das erkennt. Bellatrix will die erste sein, die Ihn ruft und den ganzen Ruhm einheimsen. Nicht mit mir, du durchgeknallte Ziege!

Ich halte sie auf, gehe soweit, mich zu vergessen und sie physisch daran zu hindern, ihr Mal zu berühren, sie beleidigt mich im Gegenzug für den Verlust meines Zauberstabes – die Masken fallen. Ich fühle ein Aufwallen purer Eifersucht: dies ist für mich, für Draco, für Narzissa, nicht Bellas Obsession! Ich würde alles tun.

Aber dann stoppt sie sich selbst: die Kinder haben Gryffindors Schwert und ich habe sie noch nie so panisch erlebt.

**36. färben**

Ob ich will oder nicht, sie übernimmt das Kommando. Ich wage nicht, meinen unerlaubten Zauberstab gegen sie einzusetzen, und sie ist so erregt, daß sie sogar unabsichtlich unseren Wohnzimmerteppich anbrennt. Der Weasley und Bienenstichgesicht wandern ins Verlies und sie arbeitet daran, ein Geständnis aus dem Schlammblut zu pressen.

Ich habe es nie öffentlich zugegeben, aber ich hasse den Cruciatus – das Geschrei der Opfer ist nervenaufreibend. Man kann ein schnelleres, stilleres und verläßlicheres Geständnis mit einem Imperio erreichen. Zuzusehen, wie dieses Schlammblut sich mit purpurn verfärbtem Gesicht am Boden windet, ist einfach geschmacklos. Draco sieht aus, als würde ihm tatsächlich schlecht.

**46. Sturm**

Und dann knallt es plötzlich under dem Fußboden – randalierende Gefangene waren zu ignorieren, aber jetzt passiert etwas Neues.

Merlin, kann man denn keinen Augenblick Ruhe haben? Ich befehle Draco, Pettigrew zum Nachsehen zu schicken, bevor mein Sohn wirklich auf den angesengten Teppich kotzt.

Bellatrix ist jetzt mit diesem dreckigen Kobold beschäftigt. Was hat sie bloß wegen Gryffindors verdammtem Schwert?

Momente später fliegt die Tür auf, ein Sturmwind aus roten Haaren rast auf uns zu, und Bellas Zauberstab fliegt unter einem Expelliarmus davon. Ich bin zu langsam, aus der übung, und höre wie Potter einen Betäubungszauber intoniert. Dann wird alles schwarz.

**78. Kind**

Speichel spritzt ihm vom lippenlosen Mund: „Wo ist Potter?!"

Ich starre benommen vom Kamin aus meinem Albtraum ins Gesicht. Der Raum ist leer, die gefangenen Kinder verschwunden, nur meine Frau, mein Sohn und Bellatrix sind übrig. Das ist das Ende. Er hebt seinen Zauberstab über meine Schwägerin.

„Wo ist er?!"

„Dobby," krächtzt sie, erhebt bittend die Hände. „Lucius Elf hat sie gerettet."

„Crucio!"

Die Schreie gellen an meine Ohren. Mein Kopf schmerzt. Ich muß bei dem letzten Zauberspruch gegen den Kamin geprallt sein. Ich versuche mich zu lockern, klar zu denken.

Wie überleben wir diesen neuesten, schwersten, vielleicht tödlichen Fehler?

**77. Haß**

Narzissa blickt mich über die Ruine unseres Kronleuchters an, der aus irgendeinem Grund eine verdrehte Masse aus Metall und nadelspitzen Glassplittern auf dem Fußboden bildet. Sie hält Draco, dessen Gesicht ganz blutverschmiert ist. Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?!

Bellas Schreie verblassen zu schmerzerfülltem Röcheln und ersterben dann ganz. Doch sein Haß ist unvermindert und braucht ein neues Ziel.

Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen, aber ich zittere am ganzen Körper: kein Hilfe, keine Macht, wehrlos ausgeliefert.

„Lucius," zischelt er, die roten Augen auf mich gerichtet. Ich starre stumm zurück, stähle mich innerlich für den Schmerz und warte auf das Unvermeidliche.

**52. Bettler**

Ich habe diesmal die Perfidität seiner Rachsucht unterschätzt.

Er beugt sich zu mir herab, sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verformt. Ich muß den Verstand verloren haben.

„Lucius, ich weiß, daß Du an diesem Versagen keine Schuld trägtst – ohne Zauberstab – was hättest du schon tun können..."

Er scheint zu überlegen, läßt mir Zeit, mich jetzt ernsthaft zu fürchten. Dann richtet er sich auf.

„Nein, wir müssen die wirklich Schuldigen bestrafen."

Mit schnellen Schritten ist er bei meiner Familie. Der Cruciatus, und ich höre Draco und Narzissa schreien. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben liege ich ihm zu Füßen, bettele um Gnade.

**55. Rache**

Er wendet sich mir zu, nichts Menschliches ist mehr in diesem Gesicht. Ich will nach meinem Stab greifen: es ist sowieso alles vorbei, doch sein Fluch überwältigt mich, bevor ich irgendetwas tun kann. Wenigstens lenkt das von Draco und Narzissa ab, denke ich, und dann ist da nur noch eine explodierende Hölle aus Schmerz.

Er läßt es nicht beim Cruciatus bewenden, ich fühle Schnitte, Schläge, Knacken von Knochen. Ich schreie im Gefühl ohnmächtiger Rache: ich möchte in diese kalte, weiße Fratze schlagen, ihm diese roten Schlangenaugen aus dem Schädel quetschen – ich will, daß er stirbt. Dann nur noch erlösende Schwärze.

**85. Dummheit**

Malfoy Manor, 25. März

Wir liegen alle drei in unserem Ehebett.

Ich fühle mich wie gerädert, mein rechtes Auge ist blind und verschwollen, das linke Handgelenk offenbar gebrochen. Die Hauselfen müssen uns über Nacht hergebracht haben.

Im Morgengrauen erwacht Narzissa, stöhnt, versucht sich zu orientieren, während ihre Augen immer wieder under den Lidern zurückrollen. Ich ergreife ihre Hand und langsam gelingt es ihr, sich schwer atmend auf mich zu fokussieren.

„Cissy," hauche ich.

Sie versucht ein dünnes Lächeln, keucht vor Schmerzen als ihre erwachenden Muskeln protestieren.

„Ich habe alles falsch gemacht, Cissa," bricht es bei ihrem Anblick aus mir hervor. „So entsetzlich dumme Fehler..."

**09. giftig**

Sie schluckt ein paarmal, kämpft einen Krampf nieder, der sie durchschüttelt, dann faßt sie meine Hand – erstaunlich fest.

„Lucius," sie sieht mich an. „Das stimmt nicht."

Ich will protestieren.

„Du glaubst immer noch, daß Muggel und Schlammblüter das Gift in unserer Gesellschaft sind?"

Ich nicke stumm.

„Du würdest alles tun, um Draco eine Zukunft zu sichern, die ihm den Status zuerkennt, den er als dein reinblütiger Sohn verdient."

Ich schüttele verzweifelt den Kopf: „Das dachte ich, aber diese Hoffnung ist vernichtet. In der Gesellschaft, für die wir gekämpft haben, die der Dunkle Lord beherrschen sollte, haben wir keinen Platz mehr."


	8. Sonne Gold

**16. Pferd**

„Dann haben wir nur einen Fehler begangen," erklärt sie mir mit eiserner Sicherheit. „ Wir haben auf's falsche Pferd gesetzt. Wir haben gedacht, daß dieser widerliche, sadistische Hurensohn von einem Muggel das richtige Mittel zum Zweck wäre. Wir haben uns von Slytherins Blutlinie blenden lassen und mit unserem Geld und Einfluß diesen Niemand aufgebaut. Er wäre nichts ohne uns."

Ich halte unwillkürlich den Atem an. Ihre Augen sprühen vor Haß und Verachtung. Sie spricht sonst nie in solchen Profanitäten.

„Wir werden unseren Sieg bekommen – ohne ihn. Das verspreche ich dir!"

Ich sehe meine Frau an: woher hat sie diese unglaubliche Entschlossenheit?

**47. Drache**

Sie richtet sich mühsam auf, dreht sich von mir weg und beugt sich über Draco, der noch immer bewußtlos ist. Zärtlich streicheln ihre Finger sein verwundetes Gesicht.

„Mein kleiner Drache," flüstert sie, streicht ihm schweißnasses Haar aus der Stirn.

„Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun. Das verspreche ich!"

Ihre Schultern zucken, und ihre Stimme verrät sie, es ist kein Muskelkrampf: sie weint. Und ich beginne zu verstehen. Es ist nicht ihr Haß auf den Dunklen Lord, der sie stark macht, es ist ihre Liebe für unseren Sohn.

Was immer wir tun müssen, wir werden es durchstehen, es ist für Draco.

**43. Buch**

Malfoy Manor, 26. März

Sie hat die Knochen in meiner Hand repariert.

„Halt' still," sagt sie zu mir.

Ich sehe sie vorwurfsvoll an: „Tue ich doch. Jetzt versuche es einfach. Es ist schließlich nicht mein erstes blaues Auge, das du behandeltst."

Sie nickt: die Auseinandersetzung mit Weasley senior in Flourish und Blotts. Damals war ein fetter, heruntergefallener Foliant der Grund...

„Sanguinum resolvo!" sagt sie bestimmt, und im nächsten Augenblick krümme ich mich auf meinem Stuhl zusammen. Ein glühender Schürhaken ins Auge wäre vergleichbar. Verdammt!

Sie läßt den Zauberstab sinken. „Das ist verhext, das kriegen wir so nicht weg," diagnostiziert sie.

**29. Petersilie**

Ich schiele ab und zu mit meinem gesunden Auge in den Spiegel, der an der anderen Wand hängt: ich sehe aus, als käme ich gerade von einer üblen Prügelei im Eberkopf. Sollte mich wohl auch mal rasieren...

Stattdessen kühle ich meine Verletzung mit einem widerlich grünen Sud aus Petersiliensaft und Augentrost nach irgendeinem Hauselfenrezept.

Narzissa sieht mir besorgt zu, während Bellatrix wie eine gefangene Wildkatze im Kreis läuft und die Hände ringt.

„Wir haben es uns verscherzt mit ihm - was machen wir nur - der Hausarrest - es ist unerträglich - wir müssen etwas tun!" Sie geht mir wirklich furchtbar auf die Nerven.

**40. Freie Auswahl: Hauself**

„Merlin, hör endlich zu heulen auf," schnauze ich sie an. Sie bleibt abrupt stehen und starrt mich wütend an.

„Wer hat uns denn den ganzen Schlamassel eingebrockt? Erst wolltest du Ihn nicht rufen, um dir diese Granger vorzunehmen, und als du dann endlich soweit warst, war es natürlich zu spät. Dein Zögern hat sie entkommen lassen!"

Ich baue mich vor ihr auf: „Und dann hast Du noch die Frechheit, das alles meinem Exhauselfen in die Schuhe zu schieben, als ob ich die Schuld an allem hätte. Sei froh, daß du hier unter Hausarrest stehst. Ich würde dich nämlich achtkantig rauswerfen!"

**53. Feuer**

Malfoy Manor, 1. Mai

Ich beschwöre Narzissa, in der Bibiliothek zu bleiben, egal was passiert. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe tun, aber mein Arm brennt wie Feuer und ich weiß, ich kann mir nicht den Luxus leisten, durch Abwesenheit zu glänzen. In der Eingangshalle treffe ich auf eine totenbleiche Bellatrix. Sie spricht nicht, berührt nur kurz meine Hand – die uncharakteristische Geste verrät mir, wie verzweifelt sie ist – und dann betreten wir beide das Wohnzimmer.

Er überragt den kleinen Kobold, der vor ihm auf den Knieen liegt und beachtet uns gar nicht, als wir uns in den Kreis der Todesser einreihen.

**95. verkehrte Welt**

Er läßt den Gringottsangestellten die Katastrophenmeldung noch einmal wiederholen – die Plünderung des Gewölbes der Lestranges. Warum ist eine kleine Goldtasse ihm so viel wert?

Doch ich habe keine Zeit nachzudenken, als jäh die Hölle losbricht. Der Kobold stirbt als erster unter dem Avada, und dann feuert der Wahnsinnige einfach in die Menge. Ich widerstehe dem Impuls, meinen versteckten Zauberstab zu zücken und kämpfe mich stattdessen zur Zimmertür. Keine Regeln gelten mehr als Panik und Tod alles auf den Kopf stellen. Ich fühle Bellas rücksichtslosen Ellbogen zwischen den Rippen während ich selbst auf den Leib einen Gestürzten trete.

überleben ist alles.

**75. Dämmerung**

Hogwarts, 2. Mai

Im Dämmerlicht der heulenden Hütte scheint sein weißes Fleisch zu phosphoreszieren. Ich wünschte, ich wäre tausend Meilen weit weg, bei meiner Frau, meinem Sohn, von dem ich nicht einmal weiß ob er noch lebt. Ich kann nicht mehr, so müde, möchte am liebsten einfach stumm in dieser staubigen Ecke kauern, aber ich darf nicht.

Warum hat er mich mitgenommen? Soweit er weiß, bin ich völlig nutzlos, aber vielleicht ist das gerade die Attraktion: mein zerschlagener Körper, die zerknautschte Robe, die Resignation und Verzweiflung, die mir aus jeder Pore dringen – ein aufgeilendes Aroma für einen Aasgeier wie ihn.

**74. Eis**

Ich nehme meinen Mut zusammen. Ich darf einfach nicht aufgeben.

„Mein Lord, bitte, mein Sohn..."

Merlin, wie pathetisch, ist das überhaupt meine eigene Stimme? Er schneidet mir das Wort ab, hat mich durchschaut und reagiert eiskalt auf meine Verzweiflung.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn dein Sohn tot ist, Lucius. Er ist nicht zu mir gekommen, wie die anderen Slytherins. Vielleicht hat er sich entschlossen, Harry Potters Freund zu werden."

Ich streite ab, obwohl es mir inzwischen persönlich egal wäre, wenn die beiden heiraten wollten, solange Draco nur lebt. Ich beiße bei ihm auf Granit, strapaziere nur leichtsinnig seine Geduld.

**83. Geheimnis**

Er pariert geistesabwesend meine Argumente: ich finde keinen Vorwand zu gehen. Plötzlich sieht er mich direkt an: „Geh, hol Snape."

Ich bin für einen Moment sprachlos – in diesem Ton hat mich noch nie jemand herumkommandiert. Bin ich sein verdammter Hauself?

Ich lasse mir meinen Zorn nicht anmerken, konzentriere mich auf die Seltsamkeit des Befehls. „Snape, mein Lord?"

Er lüftet das Geheimnis nicht, ich bin es ihm nicht wert: „Snape, jetzt... geh!"

Jedes Wort ein Peitschenhieb. Ich komme schwankend auf die Füße – mit einem Auge kann man kaum etwas sehen – und stolpere zur Tür, froh, endlich Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen.


	9. Elixir

**70. Wald**

Ich taumele durch einen Albtraum – er hat Severus umgebracht, Severus, der ihm all die Jahre loyal gedient hat. Er hat es nicht einmal selbst getan, hat stattdessen seinen Kopf zu diesem widerlichen Reptil in den Schutzzauber gebannt – welch eine schreckliche Art zu sterben.

Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken, sonst wüßte er, daß ich hinter der Tür spioniert habe, während er mit ihm sprach.

Jetzt geht er mir fünf Schritte voran, tatendurstig und energisch, zurück zum Verbotenen Wald, wo das Gros der Todesser wartet. Er ist bereit für Potter.

Ich weiß nur, daß ich im Wald wenigstens wieder bei Narzissa bin.

**50. Spinne**

Wir kommen zur der baumlosen Senke, wo Er vor ein paar Stunden ein Nest aus riesigen Spinnen aufgeschreckt und auf das Schloß gehetzt hat, zusammen mit einigen Kämpfern und den Riesen. Jetzt brennt dort ein Feuer, gegen das sich die Umrisse der maskierten Todesser gespenstisch abheben.

Er ruft seine Leutnants zu sich, erteilt Befehle, und ich schleiche mich davon. Im Flammenschein schimmert Narzissas Haar wie gesponnenes Gold, wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Finsternis.

Sie sieht mich, läuft auf mich zu und fällt mir in die Arme. „Du lebst," flüstert sie. „Draco?" Ich schüttele den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht."

**66. Rauch**

Die Zeit scheint stillzustehen. Narzissa sitzt neben mir und wispert wieder und wieder dieselbe Litanei: „Er ist da oben ganz alleine mit den Spinnen, Riesen, Greyback und den Gryffindors. Mein armer Drache..."

Ich schaue in die bizarren Formen aus Rauch und Funken und versuche, an gar nichts zu denken. Bella redet mit dem Dunklen Lord über Potter. Und plötzlich steht er da, tritt einfach aus dem Wald. Der gefangene Halbriese Hagrid fängt an zu brüllen, aber Rowle bringt ihn zum Vestummen.

Die beiden Kontrahenten stehen sich wortlos gegenüber. Potter bleibt völlig bewegungslos, versucht keine Gegenwehr als Er den Todesfluch spricht.

**34. verhexen**

War der Mord fast geräuschlos, so bricht gleich drauf Pandämonium aus. Mit Potter geht auch Duweißtschonwer zu Boden. Aufkreischend wirft sich Bella über ihn, schüttelt in. Die Todesser laufen wie kopflose Hühner durcheinander.

Könnte dies eine Wiederholung der Geschehnisse vor 17 Jahren sein? Mein Hoffnungsfunke erlischt, als Er sich einen Moment später aufrichtet, Bella abschüttelt.

„Der Junge, ist er tot?" Er sieht sich um, richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Narzissa und läßt einen Stechhex los. „Untersuch in! Sag mir ob er tot ist."

Sie hat leise aufgeschrien und reibt jetzt ihren schmerzenden Arm als sie zu dem Körper des Jungen geht.

**96. Tinte**

Sie beugt sich über ihn, ihr langes Haar fällt wie ein Vorhang zu Boden. Ich blinzele mit meinem guten Auge in die tintenschwarze Dunkelheit und versuche zu erkennen, was passiert.

Einen Moment später hat sie sich aufgerichtet. Ihre klare Stimme hallt durch die Senke.

„Er ist tot."

Jubel bricht aus, als sie langsam zu mir zurückkommt.

Duweißtschonwem genügt ihr Wort nicht, dreimal schleudert er einen Folterfluch auf den Jungen, der den Leichnam vom Boden hebt, aber Fleisch und Knochen bleiben stumm und unbewegt. Narzissa steht neben mir und zittert wie Espenlaub.

„Es ist vorbei," flüstere ich. „Er spührt nichts mehr."

**02. Zinne**

Ein seltsamer Zug bricht auf zum Schloß: Duweißtschonwer ist bereit, die Frucht seines Sieges zu pflücken. Der heulende Halbriese muß den toten Potter schleppen.

Ich bin todmüde, aber endlich können wir zu Draco. Man kann schon zwischen den Bäumen die Zinnen der Schulgebäude ausmachen.

Er bedeutet uns, vor dem Schloß stehenzubleiben, während er eine pompöse Ansprache über Sieg und Unterwerfung und Frieden hält: Harry sei ein Feigling, auf der Flucht getötet, alles magische Blut sei schützenswert...

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, um nicht zynisch aufzulachen. Was für ein bizarrer, verlogener Unsinn: Er hat unzählige Reinblüter gefoltert, getötet und ruiniert.

**07. Burggraben**

Die Verteidiger im Schloß allerdings finden die Ansprache nicht lächerlich. Verzweiflungschreie gellen durch die Nacht als Freunde und Lehrer den toten Körper sehen. Ich fühle mit ihnen: alle Hoffnung ist erloschen und wir stehen am Ufer eines schwarzen Meeres aus Demütigung, Schmerzen und Gewalt. Bald werden die Wellen über uns zusammenschlagen.

Dann läuft aus der Masse der Zuschauer ein Junge auf uns zu, sprinted durch die Senke des alten Burggrabens und greift den Dunklen Lord an, der ihn mühelos entwaffnet: es ist Neville Longbottom. Als wolle er seine Lügen zementieren, gibt im Duweißtschonwer tatsächlich die Wahl, sich ihm freiwillig anzuschließen.

**28. Schlange**

Longbottom hat das Rückgrat abzulehnen, und Seine Strafe ist furchtbar: Narzissas Hände krallen sich in meine Robe als der Junge unter den Verwünschungen seines Gegners Feuer fängt. Doch seine Schmerzensschreie ersticken im plötzlichen Donnern von Hufen und dem Gebrüll eines eher mickrigen Riesen.

Die Zentauren haben ihre Seite gewählt. Wutschnaubend erheben sich unsere Riesen, ein genereller Tumult bricht aus, doch ich starre in Faszination auf die Stelle, wo gerade noch der brennende Schüler stand.

Ein stählernes Aufblitzen in der Dunkelheit – und dann fliegt Naginis Schlangenschädel in einem eleganten Bogen über die Köpfe der Menge und der Dunkle Lord schreit auf.

**51. Portal**

Narzissa zieht mich zu Boden als über uns ein Hippogriff kreischend über die Kämpfenden rauscht, einen Todesser in die Fänge nimmt und wieder in die Luft steigt.

„Draco," brüllt sie mir ins Ohr. Geduckt rennen wir durch das Hauptportal ins Schloß. Ich ziehe zum ersten Mal öffenlich meinen Zauberstab, schleudere Freund und Feind gleichermaßen zurück, um uns einen Weg zu bahnen. Es fühlt sich fantastisch an!

„Wo ist Potters Leiche?" keuche ich, als wir kurz hinter einer Säule verschnaufen. „Er war auf einmal weg."

Narzissa wirft mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu und zögert: „Er ist nicht tot," sagt sie schließlich.

**11. Kartoffel**

„Was?!?!" meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast. "Du hast dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht gelogen?!"

Ihre Züge verhärten sich.

„Es ist unsere einzige Hoffnung, Lucius. Willst Du unter der Tyrannei dieses Wahnsinnigen leben?"

Meine Frau – belügt den größten Legilimens aller Zeiten – und der glaubt ihr auch noch. Was für ein Weibstück! Ich fange an zu lachen.

Sie sieht mich perplex an, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erklären. Hinter uns öffnet sich eine Tür und eine Horde kartoffelnasiger, röhrender Hauselfen strömt heraus. Sie schwingen Feuerhaken und Tranchiermesser und sehen verdammt unfreundlich aus.

„Los, komm!"

Ich ziehe sie mit mir fort.


	10. Lapis

**01. Alraune**

Der Weg vor uns wird gefährlicher. Korridore sind halb kollabiert, die Überbleibsel von Flüchen und Bannzaubern haben unerwartete Effekte, kopflose Statuen und Rüstungen taumeln herum. Ich zappe ein paar überlebende Spinnen, während wir weiter nach Draco rufen.

Vor uns ertönt ein erneuter Tumult – unirdisches Kreischen läßt die Luft zittern. Narzissa zieht mich am Ärmel.

„Nicht dort entlang," warnt sie mich. „Diese Idioten schmeißen mit Alraunenwurzeln."

Wir biegen schnell um eine Ecke – Professor Sprout ist exzentrisch genug, um sich so einen Plan einfallen zu lassen, und wir haben keine Ohrenschützer.

Und dann sehen wir ihn: er hockt zusammengekauert in einer Nische.

**89. Trauer**

"Draco!" Wir fallen neben ihm auf die Knie. Narzissa umarmt in mit der Wildheit einer Teufelsschlinge.

„Mama, Vater," seine Stimme erstickt fast unter den Küssen seiner Mutter.

Ich lasse meine Zurückhaltung fallen und schließe meine Familie in meine Arme. Soviel ist in dieser Nacht verlorengegangen, aber ich habe alles, worauf es ankommt. Ich bin der reichste Zauberer Englands!

Schließlich läßt Narzissa los, und ich kann meinen Sohn endlich begutachten. Außer einer geschwollenen Lippe und angesengten Roben scheint er unverletzt zu sein, aber jetzt weint er.

„C-crabbe ist verbrannt," schluchzt er. „Und ich habe deinen Z-zauberstab kaputtgemacht, Mama..."

**97. Pechnase**

Narzissa beruhigt ihn, und während wir uns vorsichtig auf den Rückweg machen, erzählt er uns vom Angriff aufs Schloß und wie er und seine Freunde alles vergessen machen wollten, indem sie Potter fingen. Ich bin gerührt, daß er so mutig war, alles für unsere Familie einzusetzen, aber auch zornig: als ein Slytherin müßte er es besser wissen, als solchen Leichtsinn an den Tag zu legen.

Außerdem hat er jetzt eine Lebensschuld an Potter abzugleichen, weil der ihn aus dem Feuer gerettet hat. Unter eine größere Pechnase hätte Draco sich kaum stellen können.

Ich kann hoffentlich später mit ihm darüber reden.

**76. Liebe**

Für eine Schlacht um das Schloß herrscht in der Großen Halle auffällige Ruhe. Die Gegner stehen aufgereiht an den Wänden, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf zwei Personen gerichtet, die sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben umkreisen. Sie kämpfen noch nicht, sondern reden miteinander.

Ich werde abgelenkt als ich plötzlich fühle, wie Narzissa unbeholfen gegen mich stolpert. Vor uns auf dem Boden liegt ihre Schwester, ihre dichten schwarzen Haare rahmen ihr weißes, verlebtes Gesicht, die harten Augen starren blicklos an die Decke.

Meine Frau bückt sich und schließt der Toten die Lider. Sie haben sich nie sehr geliebt, aber es tut mir für Narzissa leid.

**23. Einhorn**

Dann aber nimmt mich der Dialog zwischen Potter und dem Dunklen Lord gefangen. "Der Herr des Holunderstabes war Draco Malfoy," erklärt der Junge seinem Gegenüber gerade.

Duweißtschonwer sieht für einen Moment schockiert aus, aber erholt sich schnell und bedroht Harry trotzdem: „...und wenn ich dich getötet habe, kümmere ich mich um Draco Malfoy..."

Ich balle die Fäuste. Nur über meine Leiche!

"Zu spät," lächelt Potter. "Du hast deine Chance verpaßt. Ich war zuerst da. Ich habe Draco vor Wochen überwältigt und seinen Stab genommen." Er hält einen hellen Stab hoch – ich erkenne ihn: Weißdorn und Einhornhaar, Dracos Zauberstab.

**81. Phönix**

Potters Stimme ist leise: "Darauf läuft alles heraus, nicht war? Erkennt der Stab in deiner Hand, daß sein letzter Herr entwaffnet wurde? Wenn er das tut, bin ich der wahre Herr des Holunderstabes."

Plötzlich durchstrahlt gleißendes Licht die Halle: phönixgleich erleucht die Sonne des neuen Tages die Szene und scheint das Signal, auf das die beiden Kombattanten offenbar gewartet haben. Zwei Stimmen erschallen gleichzeitig – ein Avada, ein Expelliarmus. Es gibt einen scheußlichen Knall, der Holunderstab schnellt in die Höhe, aber Potter fängt ihn leicht auf, und von meiner Nemesis bleibt nichts weiter übrig als ein zusammengesacktes Bündel aus schwarzen Roben.

**17. Duell**

Der Ausgang des Duells versetzt die Halle in einen unbeschreiblichen Tumult. Ich fürchte, die bröckelnden Wände werden vollends zusammenfallen. Alles brüllt und tobt durcheinander. Draco, Narzissa und ich sehen uns stumm an.

Der Albtraum ist vorbei, aber was wird uns eine Zukunft bringen, in der wir zu den Besiegten gehören?

Plötzlich deutet Narzissa auf mein Gesicht – ich blinzele, mit beiden Augen! Das helle Licht tut weh, aber meine Finger ertasten keine Schwellung mehr, ich kann wieder sehen. Erleichterung durchströmt mich, daß mit Voldemorts Tod der Fluch gebrochen ist.

Um uns herum fallen sich Menschen um den Hals, weinen, lachen, schreien.

**18. Große Halle**

Mich überwältigt der Lärm, doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, hat Narzissa Draco und mich bei den Händen gefaßt und steuert uns in einen ruhigeren Winkel der Halle, wo ein paar heile Stühle und Tische stehen. Wir setzen uns.

Ich sehe, daß sie geweint hat, nicht um den Dunklen Lord, an dessen Tod sie ebenso teilhat wie Potter, sondern um ihre Schwester. Wir legen die Arme umeinander, im Morgenlicht, wieder vereint, und für den Moment in Sicherheit.

Draco schaut einmal auf, und wir sehen in einiger Entfernung Potter vorbeigehen. Er wirft einen scharfen Blick herüber, nickt kurz meiner Frau zu.

**48. Blumenkranz**

Direkt neben uns marschiert fluchend und schimpfend eine gefangene Gruppe Todesser vorbei. Ich sehe meine Familie an.

„Laß die Sieger mit Butterbier und Blumenkränzen triumphieren," sage ich ernst. „Wir haben hier nichts zu feiern oder zu suchen. Je eher wir verschwinden, desto besser. Wir können von Glück sagen, daß uns noch niemand verhaftet hat. Voldemort...," ich spreche den Namen bewußt aus, auch wenn Draco entsetzt die Augen aufreißt, "...mag tot sein, aber die Herrschenden haben nicht mehr Sympathien für uns als er. Wir sollten gehen."

Wie Diebe in der Nacht schleichen wir uns aus Freudentaumel und Trauerfeier bis zur Apparationsgrenze.

**93. Eule**

Malfoy Manor 5. Mai

Die große, graue Ministeriumseule hockt auf der Stuhllehne im Eßzimmer und beäugt uns argwöhnisch, während ich das Päckchen öffne. In meinen Adern fließt Eiswasser: das kann nur der Haftbefehl sein, der mich wieder nach Askaban verbannt.

Stattdessen klappert ein heller Holzstab auf den Tisch.

„Mein Zauberstab," jubelt Draco und greift nach seinem Besitz.

Ich entfalte den Brief. „...erstattet hiermit Draco Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zurück, und läd Familie Malfoy für Narzissas große Verdienste zu einer Verleihungszeremonie des Merlinordens zweiter Klasse ins Ministerium ein..."

Meine Frau und ich starren uns ungläubig an – die Zukunft erscheint endlich wieder hoffnungsvoll.


End file.
